Dark Paradise
by Orewaotokodesu
Summary: Lucresia Middleton (OC) wspomina swoją miłość. Tyle. Smutne, bo przyżywam jeden z setek kryzysów samotnościowych.


**_All my friends tell me I should move on.  
I'm lying in the ocean singing your song  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh.  
That's how you sang it._**

- Naprawdę, powinnaś poważnie zastanowić się nad ożenkiem. Kobieta nie może iść sama przez życie. – Blondynka uniosła na nią wzrok fiołkowych oczu. Zmarszczyła brwi kiedy sens słów Eveline do niej dotarł. Uchyliła spierzchłe wargi, nabrała powietrza, jednak żaden dźwięk się spomiędzy nich nie wydostał. – Będzie ci łatwiej…

- Co? Zapomnieć przeszłość? – Starsza kobieta przytaknęła.

- Zapomnieć o nim. – Specyzowała. Fiołkowe oczy przeniosły się na stojący w kącie poniszczony adapter. Podniosła się z bujanego fotela pozwalając kocu zsunąć się z jej szczupłych kolan, porzucając naczętą tabliczkę gorzkiej czekolady. Pogładziła chłodną obudowę, nastawiła iglicę. Z urządzenia zaczęła się sączyć delikatna muzyka. Eveline chwyciła torebkę i wyszła, nie kłopocząc się pożegnaniem. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Blondynka podeszła do wcześniej zajmowanego fotela i wróciła do konsumpcji czekolady.

Siedząc tak w niezmąconej niczym ciszy, myślała. Jej umysł powędrował w przeszłość, tak, jak zwykle. Do tych najszczęśliwszych chwil. Do tych chwil, w których czuła się w pełni człowiekiem, a nie workiem kości. Jej oczy nie szkliły się, nie uroniła żadnej łzy. Już na to za późno. Jedna, tysiąc, a nawet milion łez nie zmieni tego, co się stało. Zmarszczyła brwi kiedy jej myśli przeszło jedno z tych wspomnień, które zapakowała w kufry i ukryła w najdalszym zakątku swojego jestestwa. Te wspomnienia, które starała się wymazać, zignorować.

**_Loving you forever can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh  
That's how we played it_**

_Znowu tam była. W Świętym Mungu. Z Harry'm siedzącym po jej lewej stronie, czytającym gazetę. Znowu rozchyla powieki, tak samo wolno. Nie czuje jednak bólu kiedy w jej oczy wbija się jasne światło słoneczne. Chłopiec unosi wzrok na nią. Jego usta rozchylają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Ze szmaragdowych oczu pociekły łzy. Odrzucił gazetę i chwycił jej chłodną dłoń. Ona nie czuje jego ciepłych, szorstkich dłoni. Uchyla wargi, nawilża je. Nie czuje jak pękają. Nie czuje smaku kropel krwi. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu._

_- Długo?_

_- Osiem miesięcy. Jest marzec 1997. – Zamknęła oczy wzdychając. Chłopiec zasłonił okno do połowy, widząc, że światło sprawia jej ból. Wyszedł z obietnicą szybkiego powrotu._

_Siedziała na łóżku.. Kroplówka po jej lewej stronie była już jedynym sprzętem jaki potrzebowała. I dobrze. Inaczej usłyszałby jak jej serce zamiera._

_- Dora i ja pobraliśmy się sześć miesięcy temu. – To zdanie zabolało ją bardziej niż te wszystkie Cruciatusy. Bardziej niż rozdzieranie jej wnętrza. Blondynka nawet nie mrugnęła. Wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu, który nie sięgał jej oczu._

_- Cudownie. – Powiedziała po prostu. Oczy ją piekły, ale nie ośmieliła się opuścić powiek. _

_- Dziękuję. – Ostatnie krople płynu spłynęły z wiszącego woreczka prosto do zamarźniętych żył kobiety._

**_All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
Tell 'em when you find true love; it lives on  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh.  
That's why I stay here._**

**__**_- Nie rozumiem co ci się w nim nie podoba. – Kira usiadła na sofie koło przyjaciółki. – Jest młody, przystojny, ma dobrze płatną pracę. Wiem, że może nie chciałabyś mieszkać w Egipcie…_

_- Kira. Nie. – Powiedziała oschle gestem nakazując, aby zamilkła. – Nie ma takiej możliwości._

_- Chodzi o niego, nie? – Głos blondynki zrosił gniew. Druga kobieta jedynie upiła kolejny łyk wina. – Dlaczego? Kiedy zapadłaś w śpiączkę padł w ramiona tej…! Uh! Dlaczego ty tak nie zrobisz?! – Kira podniosła się z kanapy i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po salonie. Jej przyjaciółka jedynie zamrugała oczyma. – Dlaczego?! Odpowiedz mi, Lucresio! _

_Drzwi trzasnęły. Rodzinne kryształy zabrzęczały w gablocie. Fiołkowe oczy wpatrywały się w zachodzące słońce. Wyprostowała nogi. Na lekko zdrętwiałych nogach, wolnym krokiem podeszła do wielkiego okna, z którego rozpościerał się widok na nocny Londyn. Światła migały, auta i przechodnie pojawiali się i znikali. Jak marionetki na scenie. Wyszła na taras. Jej skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką, kiedy chłodne, październikowe powietrze potarło jej postać. Porywisty wiatr uniósł jej włosy wokół drobnej, porcelanowej twarzy. Upiła łyk z lampki._

_- Ponieważ go kocham. – Powtórzyła w przestrzeń._

**_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine._**

__Powieki rozwarły się ukazując rozszerzone źrenice. Blondynka usiadła na łóżku dysząc. Spojrzała w bok, na zegar. Usłyszała oddech mężczyzny obok siebie. Spojrzała na niego czułym wzrokiem. Pochyliła się i złożyła na jego czole delikatny, prawie niewyczuwalny pocałunek. Przeczesała jego niesforne, czarne włosy. Mruknął coś przez sen i odwrócił się na drugi bok. Wyplątała się z pościeli, chwyciła szlafrok, którym nakryła nagie ciało. Czuła zdrętwiałe, zmęczone mięśnie. Usiadła w kuchni nad kubkiem ciepłego mleka z miodem.

Czuła się brudna. Czuła, że grzeszy sypiając z tym mężczyzną. Czy sypianie z mężem jest grzechem? Było jej wstyd. Wstyd za to, że oszukuje tego uroczego mężczyznę, który uchyliłby jej nieba, jeśli tylko by tego chciała. Nakryła dłonią oczy pozwalając perlistym łzom spłynąć po zimnych policzkach.

- Nie miałaś racji. – Wyszeptała. Pod powiekami pojawiła się scena z jej nocnej wizji. Jego dłonie, duże, szorstkie, gorące drażniące jej skórę. Jego pociemniałe z rządzy oczy. Jego potargane włosy. Jego parzący skórę oddech. Jego zapach. Jego głos.

_Kocham cię._


End file.
